User blog:Akrie/Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Guide
What is Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins? It's a place where you can collect a LOT of coins in a short amount of time. With the correct set-ups and a little bit of luck, you can get about 15,000 or so coins for just 5 minutes (or less) of work. The Island even has its own Mystery Jewels. One of the rewards you get for obtaining all 7 Mystery Jewels on the Island is the infamous Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island treasure, which gives a whooping 15% to 17% Coin Bonus. That sounds too good to be true. What's the catch? I'm glad you asked. There are quite a few catches. To access Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, you need to have finished 60 Achievements in Episode 2: Primeval Jungle. To access Primeval Jungle, you need to reach the last stage of Episode 1: Escape from the Oven. Simply put, you will not be able to access the Island right off the bat and will need to play the game quite a bit beforehand. Secondly, you do not actually use Hearts to play. You will use Keys instead. You will get a Key every 20 minutes when you use up one up to a maximum of 3. If you want more Keys, you can actually buy more with either 20 lives each (up to 5 keys) daily, or you can buy more with Crystals (although that is not recommended at all). Unless you have a ton of friends that can easily give you more than 100 lives every day, it's better to just let the Keys recharge. If you want to use Keys to the fullest, you need to make it so the Keys are constantly recharging. Use up all 3 (if you haven't) and play something else or take a break from the game. Check back in about 50 minutes - 2 of the keys will be ready and the 3rd one will be recharging. Use up the two Keys and just repeat. That way none of the "recharging" is wasted. This in turn might allow you to do more runs per hour on the Island (can anyone do the math here? I'm just terrible at it!) maximizing your profit. Thirdly, there are three specialized rules on the Island. I will go over the rules. Huge Collision Damage ANY damage you take while bumping into obstacles will be vastly increased. It will very quickly cut your run short if you bump even once. Magnetic aura, boots items and Cookie Relay have no effect. Yup. The Magnetic Aura you have learned to love will not work, sadly.' '''Angel Cookie and '''Fairy Cookie's Magnetic Aura/Shield' will not work. Any treasures such as''' Angel Cookie's Holy Feather which bestows Magnetic Aura will not work either. They are just simply disabled. "Boots items" is kind of vague, but it's likely referring to how you can't use Energy Boosts, Power Jellies Boosts, Double XP, Fast Start and Random Boost while you are on the island. Cookie Relay being disabled means that you cannot use a relay Cookie, so you only have one shot at it. '''You cannot use the Pet's or Cookie's abilities. All Cookies and Pets are equal while you are on the Island. ALL of their abilities are disabled. You can't use Cheesecake's Fireworks, Buttercream Choco Cookie's 25% Coin Bonus will not work, and so on. Pets, such as Coin Scale, Fluffy Cheese Cat and so on will just be inactive and will not benefit your run at all. However, most treasure abilities still work! Wait, so what treasure abilities work on the Island? There are a lot of treasures you can still use that can benefit your run on the Island. Here's a generic list. *'Extra Jumps' (Ninja Cookie's Tree Leaf, Caramel Chocolate Energy Bar, etc) *'Revives' (Pirate Cookie's Revival Boots, Wonder Donut, etc) *'Lifts' (Snow Guar Cookie's Snow Parfait, Wonder Donut, etc) *'Extra Coins' (Cheesecake Cookie's Piece of Cake, Golden Wreath, etc) *'Coin Flowers' (Coin-filled Coin Scale Plate, Antique Magic Pot, etc) *'Extra XP' (Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope, Chocolate Covered Workbook, etc) *'More Energy from Potions' (Fresh Lemon Segment, Enchanted Locket's Heart, etc) *'Slower Energy Drain' (Rockstar Cookie's Guitar Pick, Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball, etc) *'More Energy' (Foxy Bead's Heart, Crispy Syrup Cracker, etc) *'More Speed' (Cheesecake Cookie's Piece of Cake, Soda Cookie's Soda Wave, etc) Treasures that requires certain jellies, such as Blast Jellies, will not work because the Island does not give you special jellies, and none of the pets will give you any are pretty useless unless they have a good secondary effect you can use. That sounds interesting. How do I make it work? I'm sure you remember how I said that Cookies are all equal on the Island. I actually lied a little - their Energy amounts are still different and unique to each Cookie. For the best result, you want to use Cookies that has high Energy levels. The Fairy Cookie is a very good candidate for this, as she will have 180 Energy '''at maximum rank. However, '''Tiger Lily Cookie and Fire Spirit Cookie has 185 Energy each, so they are better, but harder to obtain. Be sure you have maximized the Energy upgrade as well! Pets doesn't matter. Just pick one you like, they're just there for show. As for treasures, there are two ways you can go with this. You can stack up on treasures that increases Coins at the end such as Cheesecake Cookie's Piece of Cake, Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar or Golden Wreath. If you have it, you can use the Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island (it is strongly recommended you use this one). Treasures that revives you also work as it will allow you to run further and collect more coins, such as Wonder Donut or Heavenly Sweet Donut. You can double dip both abilities by using Boatman's Dagger, even! Okay, I'm good to go. What's next? Practice, practice, practice! You won't get good on the Island immediately. There are a LOT of obstacles in your way and you cannot rely on Magnetic Aura anymore so you will need to run carefully. Speaking of obstacles, the anchors that swing down from the sky can actually be passed through safely if you jump through the chains holding them up. However, it is a gamble because anchors usually comes in twos or threes, which makes it difficult for you to dodge them unless you have a treasure that gives you Extra Jumps. Silver coins are usually guides that you should follow if you want to go through the Island safely. If they hang low, it's a good sign to Slide. If they arch upward, it's a good idea to Jump. Gold coins are essentially rewards for taking a little risk. Many Giant Gold Coins are set in places where you can accidentally fall into a pit or bump into an obstacle, so you will need to learn how to carefully nab the coin or skip it. You will learn which coins you can nab and which ones you should skip the more you play the Island. You can also watch videos of other people playing the Island to get an idea what to expect. Keep in mind, however, if you're looking at the Kakao version they may be using Cookies or treasures that has not yet been released yet in the English version, so you will have to plan accordingly. Have fun hunting for booty! Arrr! Category:Blog posts